


05. enough

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we have enough presents, Kir,” Erica laughs, looking at the shopping trolley full of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	05. enough

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“I think we have enough presents, Kir,” Erica laughs, looking at the shopping trolley full of gifts.

Kira shakes her head. “We still haven’t found a gift for Cora; she’s so hard to buy for.”

“We’ll just get her a gift card.”

“But then she’ll get mad and think that we didn’t put any thought into her gift,” Kira frowns.

They continue pushing their trolley through the store as they look down the aisles in search of a gift for Cora.

“Are we having Christmas at Derek’s again?” Erica asks, looking at some makeup.

Kira thinks about it for a moment. “I think we’re having it at Scott’s? I’ll have to ask again.”

Erica nods and shows Kira a lipstick that she tried on her hand. “It’s kind of dark, but I think Cora would like it. We can get her that eyeshadow palette over there,” She points. “I have one like this and she seemed to like it.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Kira smiles. “Let’s go and pay for all this stuff.”

After they go through the check-out, Erica helps Kira put all the shopping into the trolley. They walk past a clothing store and Erica remembers Kira saying something about a dress in there.

“I’ll meet you in the car, I think I see something else for Braeden,” Erica says, kissing Kira on the cheek before quickly running into the store.

She goes to dress section and turns around to make sure Kira’s gone to the car. The last thing she wants to do is spoil her girlfriend’s Christmas present.

Erica gets Kira the purple dress along with a pair of shorts, and heads to the candle shop next door to buy her a cinnamon scented soy-candle.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
